


Tired Days

by JustAnAnxiousKid



Series: “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids” [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Other characters are mentioned but I didn’t think they needed to be tagged, The original characters are still Zoe and Alana’s kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catch me referencing that one time that Mike Faist played Jack Kelly and did AMAZING, i don’t know why he didn’t play the role more often, it’s a very soft fic, obviously the mandatory visit to the orchard, seriously listen to the audio it’s great, wedding!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousKid/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousKid
Summary: “God, Connor. I love the kids. They’re the light of my life along with your sister. But two small children running around all the time?” she groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. “Please, for your sisters sake and for my sanity, babysit them some time?” He slowly turned to look at the exhausted girl. Biting his lip to ensure he wouldn’t make a snide remark, he tried to think of how to respond without sounding like a sarcastic asshole.“Alana, you know Ev and I would love to babysit the iconic duo. We love those two. But, you know, maybe not right now? Since it’s,” he looked to his watch, “two minutes until the wedding begins?” She laughed for a bit, Connor joining in with a chuckle before her eyes flew wide open.“Jesus Christ we have two minutes! Places, everyone!!”





	Tired Days

**Author's Note:**

> The title kind of sucks so if you have any ideas for another one please tell me
> 
> I went to P-Town once since I live in the area and I can support that it is truly the gayest town in the gayest state. It was great, they had rainbow flags everywhere and all these shirts in the windows that said stuff like “I love my aunts” and I 10/10 recommend going
> 
> The highlight of my trip was a guy flirting with my completely homophobic brother. He was terrified. I fucking loved it. Cower in fear, you piece of shit

Connor fidgeted in his spot. Zoe and Alana were staying with him before he had to be up at the altar, trying to calm his nerves. To try and distract himself, he was helping little Connor (as he had been officially dubbed as to not get confused in conversation) with his little suit and tie. After he finished, he sat and began to play with one of the many rings on his fingers. He felt the couch shift next to him, turning and coming face to face with a very tired looking Alana.

  
“God, Connor. I love the kids. They’re the light of my life along with your sister. But two small children running around all the time?” she groaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. “Please, for your sisters sake and for my sanity, babysit them some time?” He slowly turned to look at the exhausted girl. Biting his lip to ensure he wouldn’t make a snide remark, he tried to think of how to respond without sounding like a sarcastic asshole.

  
“Alana, you know Ev and I would love to babysit the iconic duo. We love those two. But, you know, maybe not right now? Since it’s,” he looked to his watch, “two minutes until the wedding begins?” She laughed for a bit, Connor joining in with a chuckle before her eyes flew wide open.

  
“Jesus Christ we have two minutes! _Places, everyone!!_ ”

  
Despite what everyone may have believed about Connor, he was truly a hopeless romantic (is it hopeless when you’re getting married?) who went all out with romantic gestures. To say the least, he had shocked many people in saying he wanted to pick wedding decorations and the color scheme. With Evans permission, he had chosen a light blue, black, and white color scheme. He thought the flowers and decorations made the event look sleek. He had also chosen an outdoor venue; they were getting married in a gazebo at the state park they often frequented. It was where Connor had taken Evan on their first official date (after they had went to get ice cream. It was one of Connors favorite memories).

  
Now he stood, waiting for his fiancé to walk down the aisle. Surprisingly enough, Evan had asked to invite his father. Even more surprising was the fact that not only did he show up, but he brought Evans half siblings as well. They were now teenagers, both sitting on either side of Mr. Hansen. Wisely the man had chosen not to bring Evans step mother. Looking around at everyone, he smiled. Both boys had agreed that they didn’t want many guest, so they were only surrounded by those who were important to them. All three Kleinman’s had been invited (in fact, Jared was Evans best man), Heidi had obviously been invited, both of Connors parents were there, Zoe, Alana, the twins, a few college friends, and as previously mentioned Evans father and siblings.

  
Connor had wanted Taylor to be the flower girl, and little Connor had insisted he helped his sister with the job. When he had asked, Connor had chuckled and given him the go ahead. Now, both he twins were walking down the aisle throwing flower petals on the ground with huge grins on their faces. Before they could sit down, he waved the two over, giving them big hugs and kissing both their heads before thanking them. After saying a quick “no problem!”, they ran to sit down in the front with Cynthia and Larry.

  
Another thing many people didn’t expect of Connor was for hm to be an emotional person. He took after his mom in that regard, though he wasn’t as easily pushed to tears as she was. In fact, he could see the tears rolling down her cheeks when he smiled at her. Normally, he would roll his eyes, maybe even scold her a bit and tell her that she didn’t need to cry all the time. But today? Today, he would allow her to get away with it, because the second he saw Evan walking down the aisle he felt his breath catch in his throat and mentally scolded himself for not thinking to bring a handkerchief or something to wipe at his already dampening eyes.

  
Once Evan took his place in front of him, he smiled lovingly. Those goddamn blue eyes. He could stare into them forever. The boy reached out, gently wiping the tears from Connors cheeks. He thanked him quietly.

  
“Hey,” Evan whispered, smiling in the perfect way he always does.

  
“Hey” he responded, holding his hand gently. He could tell Evan was tense, so he did what the the oldest Murphy child was known for. Switching subjects to avoid conflict. A speciality, truly. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed his lovers hand gently. “Sorry if this is a bit sudden or untraditional or whatever. But can we go to the vows?” he questioned. Connor could hear his sister laugh next to him, but he chose to ignore it. When he got the nod of approval, he looked to Evan, smiling.

  
“When we met our senior year of high school, you had to write these letters to yourself. ‘Dear Evan Hansen, today is going to be a good day and here’s why.’” he began. He could feel Evan tense up, and he tried to give him a reassuring smile. “I wrote you a letter. So,” he cleared his throat, pulling out a small folded piece of paper from his pocket. “Dear Evan Hansen, today isn’t going to be a good day. It’s going to be an amazing day, and here’s why. Today, I, Connor Murphy, get to marry you. I get to finally show everyone, including you, how much I really love you. I promise that I’ll love you forever, and even more after, because I can’t imagine living another day of my life without you. That first day of senior year, I had felt so alone. Slowly, every day after our first meeting, you showed me that I wasn’t alone. You showed me that there was love in the world that I just wasn’t seeing. Then, I saw it. It was you. I took you to this very park for our first date because I begged Jared Kleinman to tell me what you liked. Yes, I begged Jared Kleinman. Let that soak in for a second. It wasn’t a proud moment,” he heard some laughter. “But it was absolutely worth it. I would go through it all again if it meant I would still get to marry you. I love you, Evan” he finished.

  
“I think the funniest part is that we had the same idea,” Evan started, pulling out a piece of paper sheepishly. “‘Dear Connor Murphy’— Connor, don’t laugh!” he whined, face flushed. Connor snickered, shaking his head and urging him to continue. “Dear Connor Murphy, the first day of our senior year we met in the hallway. You had shoved me down after yelling at me. Somehow, after that, we’re standing together at our wedding. Connor, you showed me so much within the past eleven years. You’ve shown me how there truly is a light at the end of the tunnel through all of the madness. Hell, you’ve introduced me to bisexuality! Wh- Jared! I was not a ‘flaming homosexual the entire time’ and you know it!” He cleared his throat, face bright red from embarrassment. “Connor, you taught me how to love. And I swear I will never stop loving you as long as I live. I love you too, Connor, and I always will for forever.”

  
Connor wouldn’t pretend that the wedding was perfect. He knew it wasn’t. However, in that moment, when they were told to “kiss the groom”, everything felt as though it was. When their lips connected, he felt the same fireworks go off as the first time they kissed, and it was magical. In all honesty, everything after was a blur. Connor vaguely registered walking down the aisle again, hand in hand with Evan (his husband!) to the wedding reception. Both boys agreed they could change their outfits at that point if they wanted. Evan changed out of his black tux to a baby blue one, still keeping on a black tie. Connor simply took off the jacket, claiming it was too warm with his long sleeved undershirt and the addition of a vest. Too many layers had always made him uncomfortable.

  
When they walked into the room, they were surprised by cheers from the guest. Both boys smiled, parting ways briefly to talk to guests. Connor went to talk to his parents for a couple minutes, eventually breaking off to play with the twins. Now that they were married, it wasn’t rushing to bring up kids with Evan, right? Or was it too soon to bring up right after they got married? He shook his head, deciding he would ask Zoe when she thought he would be appropriate. Walking around, he scanned the room for her figure. When his eyes finally fell onto his sister, he wasn’t quite sure what to say.

  
“She... fell asleep. On you. At our wedding reception?” Evan shrugged, wiping his hands on his pants awkwardly.

  
“S- She said the kids were tiring her out? I don’t think she meant to? Like... one second she was just— um, sitting. And then she was snoring. And then I turned and I was like, ‘oh she’s sleeping’. B- But! I figured she needed the rest. So. Yeah? I guess she did” Evan responded. Connor nodded slowly, approaching the two quietly.

  
“I know you’re trying to pretend it’s not bothering you, but I can tell you’re nervous. You only stutter when you’re nervous. Here,” he sat down on the other side of his sister, pulling her gently so she would lay on his shoulder. “Have you talked to your siblings yet?”

  
“A- Actually! You see, that’s why I’m nervous. B- Because, you know, they uh... they actually showed up. With dad” was the response. Connor hummed, reaching his hand over and placing it on his lovers thigh gently.

  
“I can go with you to talk to them, you know. I know what it’s like to be a bit tense around a dad and siblings.”

  
Things between Connor, Zoe and Larry had taken years to repair. Sometimes, it still didn’t feel like it was any better. But now that all three of them were putting in effort, he felt more comfortable. On really good days, he could even hang out with Larry alone for a bit. Or, maybe not so much _hang out_. It was usually more of a “I’m sitting here while you’re in the room and interacting the bare minimal amount but now it’s not awkward anymore” kind of situation. Regardless, it was safe to say that Connor understood Evans anxiety behind the situation.

  
“Y- Yeah, maybe in a bit. But um... Zoe’s kind of— well, drooling on your shirt?”

  
“ _Bitch._ ”

  
Now that months had passed, they were happily headed home from their honeymoon. The two had went to Massachusetts per Connors request to visit Provincetown (or as Jared had called it, “the gayest town in the gayest state”). He had insisted they took outrageously gay photos, meaning that Connor had posed in a crop top next to a very red faced Evan as he waved a bi flag. They had a blast together, both getting to do fun activities together. Evan had gotten to go to the beach, working up a nice tan. Connor had worked up a nice sunburn. But, it was safe to say activities later in the day had more than made up for the pain on his shoulders.

  
Regardless, they were now home to their condo. Connor placed down their bags on their bed, joining his husband on the couch for much wanted cuddles. Both boys were content to watch TV for a while, not really wanting to get up and move around. At least, that was until the doorbell rang. Then it was a rock-paper-scissors match to see who had to get up. As Murphy’s law basically implies; Connor lost. With a loud, frustrated groan, he got up and opening the door.

  
“What the everliving fu—” He stopped himself before finishing the word, biting his lip as two small children began hugging his sides. He gave an apologetic glance to his sister, rolling his eyes when she quickly flipped him off.

  
“Lana said you would babysit them sometime. Is today good? Because I have this business dinner and I wanted to take her.”

  
“I mean, it won’t be exciting since Ev and I just got back from our honeymoon and we’re tired” Connor began, small grin on his face.

  
“But?” Zoe inquired, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

  
“ _But_ it should be fine. Go have fun on your date, Zo” he said, giving her a pat on the back and shooing her away.

  
Making sure the kids took off their dirty shoes, he led them back to the living room where they both attacked Evan with hugs. He chuckled, joining in and pulling him close to his side. The smaller boy smiled up at him, kissing his cheek gently. He began channel surfing, eyes landing upon a familiar movie title and quickly choosing it.

  
“Con, you _didn’t._ ”

  
Connor simply grinned, trying not to laugh at the kids happy cheering for the bee movie. They had a long time joke going about the film. It had all started when the day that Evan had accidentally worn his graphic bee-tee. After teasing the boy about it without mercy for at least half an hour, he had made it a mission to watch the movie whenever possible. Lucky for him, Taylor was quite the fan, and little Connor wasn’t opposed to watching with his sister.

  
He had eventually ended up getting up to make popcorn and get everyone drinks. That was the thing about the older Murphy sibling, he could never sit still. The boy always had to be doing something, if it were moving, reading, cooking, anything at all. For their three month anniversary, Evan had actually ended up getting him a ring that would spin so he could fidget with it. To this day, he still wore it on his right hand.

  
A bit later, he found himself making his way back to the small group. Reclaiming his spot next to Evan, he leaned onto the boy a bit and allowed himself to get lost in thought. He honestly had meant to bring up adopting with the boy when they were on their honeymoon, but they had of course been a bit busy most nights. Not even Connor would’ve believed the high libido of his husband if he hadn’t witnessed it himself. Though, by no means was he complaining.

  
He could sense the kids getting bored shortly after the movie ended (he had turned it on when it was about halfway through) and tried to think of what the group could do to entertain them. Tapping his fingers against Evans thigh gently, he allowed himself to get lost in his head for a bit. There was always going to A La Mode, but he didn’t want to give the kids sugar so early in the day. There was the park, but it was probably packed with every other parent and kid who thought to go in the summer. Suddenly, he got an idea. A grin spread across his face and he excitedly turned to the other three.

  
“Who wants to go to the abandoned apple orchard?”

  
He had been going there since his junior year of high school. Of course the boy had taken Evan at times, and despite the others complaining of how it was ‘illegal’ and they were going to ‘get into trouble so please get down from the fence before you hurt yourself, Connor!’, he knew the boy really liked it there. When he got approval from the kids, he stuck his tongue out at Evan.

  
“Three against one, buddy. Everyone put on their sneakers and get ready for a fun trip!”  
Evan had ended up driving, meaning Connor got full control of the radio. Surprises were something Connor was full of, but some were greatly appreciated. So, when he turned on the Newsies soundtrack and began belting, not only was Evan surprised by the song choice, but also by his voice.

  
“How is it that we’ve been dating for almost twelve years and this is the first time I’m hearing you sing?”

  
“I like to keep people on their toes, Hansen” Connor responded, shrugging.

  
“I’d prefer you didn’t, _Hansen_ ” Evan teased.

  
“Ew, they flirt like old people” little Connor said from the back.

  
“Because they _are_ old people, Con!”

  
The first time Connor had taken Evan to the orchard, he had been stubborn and said they had to climb the fence to get in. That was, obviously, a lie. Though, he couldn’t help but laugh at Evans shocked expression when he brought the kids through the unlocked gate.

  
“Are you kidding me?!”

  
“Best believe it, babe.”

  
When the kids ran off to play in the open space, the older two decided to set up a blanket and sit together. It was sort of a tradition to them, every now and again just going out and appreciating nature. He probably would’ve never considered doing so if Evan hadn’t insisted during the summer after they graduated. They had gone to a wildlife sanctuary, and the shorter of the two had said that they needed to look at all of the animals and plants. He smiled fondly at the memory, laying against the boy and intertwining their fingers gently.

  
“What’s got you all giddy?” Evan teased, squeezing his hand gently.

  
“Would it be cliché to say you?” he shot back. He saw the other boy roll his eyes, smiling as a faint blush dusted his cheek and made his freckles stand out by contrast. God, Connor loved those freckles. “It’s just... seriously, what did I do to deserve you? I was literally the biggest fuck-up of our entire class.”

  
“I would like to politely disagree due to the large number of ‘popular kids’ who we graduated with who now sit in a jail cell.”

  
“Shit, seriously? You gotta tell me what they did.”

  
“Definitely. First, you have to tell me what you’re thinking about. You have that look that you get when you’re lost in thought. What’s up?”

It had taken a while, but Connor had become an open book to Evan at some point in their relationship. His therapist had told him that it was probably due to the fact that Evan was new in his life and had no bias, so his subconscious figured opening up to the boy was safe. After hearing the explanation, he figured it made a lot of sense.

  
So, as always, Connor spilled everything.

  
He told him how the second they had met the twins he knew he wanted kids. He told him how the day they got married, he knew he was ready. He told him how he wanted a little girl, and he wanted to adopt someone who was a toddler since everyone adopts babies and then all these kids are stuck in the system. He told him how he wanted her to have blonde hair and freckles like he did so then she would have something in common with Evan. He even mentioned that he had done some research and already filled out some forms so the process wouldn’t take too long if Evan was ready too because obviously he wasn’t going to force him to adopt since that would be a huge asshole move and Connor was trying not to be an ass anymore and-

  
“Connor, I’ve always wanted kids. Or a kid. Or- well, we can discuss how many later. But really, you didn’t need to get all worked up about it. That’s my job” he joked, and yeah. Connor was really lucky to have met Evan.

**Author's Note:**

> There were some points where I had no inspiration for what I was writing during this fic and I think it shows oops. Overall, I did actually enjoy writing it! Thank you wouldratherbeaunicorn for giving me some ideas to use for this story lmao Zoe falling asleep was honestly so funny to think about I hope I added it in well
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me going but sorry if I’m super annoying with constantly answering because I get anxious to not answer since I don’t want to seem rude


End file.
